Pokemon Shadow Operation
by Bayleef Backstab
Summary: This a story following three experienced trainers. This is the first Fanfic I've ever done, so don't judge too much if it's terrible.
1. Chapter 1: Tournament Fool

Welcome to the world of Pokemon. This is the Sinnoh region, and it is being terrorised by Team Shadow. They are a highly organised group of criminals who use shadow energy obtained from parallel universes to attack other people and summon many other horrors. They are opposed by only one group: the Pokemon Defence League. The Pokemon Defence League (PDL) are a group of about 50 people, all of whom are exceptionally skilled trainers. At the top of the PDL are the 9 Commanders and the Master. This document will follow the 3 top commanders, friends from birth, Chazo (13), Jack (11) and Ariel (14). Chazo is the 7th commander: The Blaze Commander. He has these pokemon on his team:

Baburn (Infernape, Lvl: 80, Male, Brave Nature). It knows: Flare Blitz, Stone Edge, Close Combat and Swords Dance.

Feralfiend (Weavile, Lvl: 79, Female, Adamant Nature). It knows: Ariel Ace, Ice Punch, Night Slash and Brick Break.

Florade (Roserade, Lvl: 48, Female, Naïve Nature). It knows: Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Energy Ball and Sludge Bomb.

Slakong (Slaking, Lvl: 76, Male, Gentle Nature). It knows: Return, Focus Punch, Shadow Claw and Earthquake.

Stormstomp (Swampert, Lvl: 77, Male, Mild Nature). It knows: Surf, Stealth Rock, Earthquake and Ice Beam.

Scorpiquen (Drapion, Lvl: 61, Female, Calm Nature). It knows: Cross Poison, Night Slash, Swords Dance and Earthquake.

Now, on to Jack. He is the Torrent Commander and is the 9th (the highest) in the PDL Commander line up. These are his guys:

Bubblebeak (Empoleon, Lvl: 85, Male, Lax Nature). It knows: Brine, Surf, Flash Cannon and Drill Peck.

Nidoking (Nidoking, Lvl: 82, Male, Gentle Nature). It knows: Megahorn, Earthquake, Poison Jab and Stone Edge.

Ionsteel (Metagross, Lvl: 82, No Gender, Lonely Nature). It knows: Magnet Rise, Bullet Punch, Meteor Mash and Psychic.

Firespike (Typhlosion, Lvl: 82, Male, Mild Nature). It knows: Fire Blast, Eruption, Flamethrower and Brick Break.

Venusaur (Venusaur, Lvl 85, Male, Serious Nature). It knows: Frenzy Plant, Giga Drain, Razor Leaf and Sludge Bomb.

Daichi (Galllade, Lvl 82, Male, Relaxed Nature). It knows: Leaf Blade, Close Combat, Night Slash and Psycho Cut.

And Finally: Ariel. She is the Flower Commander, the 8th one. This is her team:

Turtletank (Wartortle, Lvl: 43, Male, Rash Nature). It knows: Blizzard, Rapin Spin, Hydro Pump, Crunch.

Dittsy (Ditto, Lvl: 78, No Gender, Lax Nature). It knows: Transform.

Dash (Rapidash, Lvl: 80, Female, Hasty Nature). It knows: Double Team, Horn Drill (Breeding move), Bounce and Fire Blast.

Mystic (Dragonite, Lvl: 81, Male, Calm Nature). It knows: Hyper Beam, Thunder, Dragon Rush and Focus Punch.

Leafy (Torterra, Lvl: 84, Male, Adamant Nature). It knows: Leaf Storm, Giga Impact, Sand Tomb and Super Power.

Zap (Magnemite, Lvl: 42, No Gender, Rash Nature). It knows: Flash, Thunder, Sonic Boom and Protect.

Now that you know the heroes I should explain that PDL is a secret organisation, so every one of its commanders should try to lie low. Note that I said "try"…

The air was buzzing with excitement as a boy with brown hair punched the air in the centre of the stadium. The crowd were going wild, and they were so loud that nobody even heard the ground quake as the Aggron fell, defeated. They also didn't hear the swoosh as a Weavile back flipped to land next to the boy.

"That was great Feralfiend," yelled the boy, "Awesome Brick Break! Semi Finals here we come!"

One person in the crowd, however, was not clapping or cheering. A girl in the very top row of seats groaned as she turned to the two Dragonite behind her.

"That idiot…" she sighed, then began to imitate the boy, "I'll enter the Pastoria tournament, it'll be fine, and I won't draw attention to myself at all," she looked very annoyed, "Dittsy, Mystic return," she said as the two Dragonite became red energy and flew back inside their pokeballs.

"I'll get him," she grumbled as she left the stadium.

Later on the brown hair boy ran up to the girl, who had beckoned him from round a corner.

"Wasn't I aweso-" the boy began but the girl cut him off.

"No you weren't awesome, Thunder attack Zap," she said coolly as her Magnemite blasted the boy with a bolt of crackling energy, sending him flying, "YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Hey, hey, easy!" yelled the boy, "What are you so mad about, I won didn't I?"

"THAT'S THE POINT! You said you wouldn't draw attention to yourself!"

"Yeah…but I didn't say I'd lose…"

"Grrr…ok! You can finish this tournament…after that we're going, ok?"

"That's fine by me…" the boy said as the girl stalked away…"Wait a second!" he yelled after her, "Um where do we sleep?"


	2. Chapter 2: Nightime Shadows

It is late at night, Noctowl are flying around hunting Spinarak, and in these ideal training conditions our heroes are doing-nothing…

"Damn him…he's been snoring for three hours…nnngghhh!! I can't take it!" Ariel mumbled sleepily. Then she jumped up to look at Chazo, who was lying in bed snoring.

They had found a place to sleep in the local Pokemon center, as the tournament had been providing lodging for all participants.

"Go Zap," whispered Ariel, "Use Sonicboom!"

The room was suddenly shaken by a sound wave, which made Chazo jump up and yell.

"Ahhh! Go Scorpiquen!" he shouted, "Use Cross Poison!"

The huge Drapion spang out of it's pokeball and slashed through the air with it's massive claws, leaving purple energy in the wake of each arm. But the attack did nothing to Zap, who replied with a Thunder attack, zapping everyone in the room.

"STOP!" screamed Ariel, but Zap had been freaked out by Scorpiquen's appearance and was continuing to blast everything in range. "Go Mystic!" cried Ariel, and a Dragonite appeared, "Now Mystic, use Thunder!"

Mystic did send a large yellow bolt into the air but it hit Scorpiquen instead, and the enraged Drapion used Cross Poison on Mystic, who replied with a Hyper Beam just as Zap launched a Thunder and Scorpiquen used Cross Poison. The devastating explosion knocked all three out.

"Zap and Mystic, return," whispered Ariel, and Chazo followed suit.

Then, just as Ariel opened her mouth to get into a blazing row Chazo silenced her with a hand gesture.

"Do you hear that?" he hissed.

"Yes," replied Ariel, who could indeed hear clunking and rustling downstairs.

"Lets go," said Chazo.

They both left their room and crept along the corridor towards the stairs. After crawling down the stairs they glanced round the banister and saw three men with black uniforms and large helmets with the letter 'S' in red imprinted on the front. (note: think of Team Magma but with black uniform, and that's what Chazo and Arial are seeing)

"I know these guys for sure," whispered Chazo.

"Uh huh," Ariel replied, just as quietly.

"In three…two…one!"

Chazo and Ariel charged from behind the banister and both pulled out a pokeball.

"Go Dittsy!"

"Go Slakong!"

A Ditto and a Slaking appeared in front of Ariel and Chazo. The men from Team Shadow noticed.

"Well, well boys…" said the biggest one with relish, "we've got a chore to do before we take off with these hard drives."

"Bring it!" yelled Ariel.

"Fine, I will little girl," said the big guy, "my name's Stanek, by the way…Go Claydol and Duskull!"

"Dittsy, Transform into Duskull!" ordered Ariel, and Dittsy glowed, then became Duskull!

"Slakong, use Return!"

Slakong's fist glowed with blue energy and then it ran at Claydol and smashed it's fist into the brown body of the Claydol, knocking it out with one hit!

"Dittsy, use Shadow Ball!"

Dittsy created a globe of sinister energy which smashed into Duskull, taking it out and making it a double One-hit-KO!

"Wahhh!?" yelled Stanek, "Take this you punks!"

He pulled out a very large gun and aimed it at Ariel.

"DIE!"

He shot and the bullet streaked toward Ariel, but then a turquoise barrier appears in front of her.

"Say hi to Zap's Protect!" sniggered Ariel, who had quietly released the Magnemite while Stanek had been yelling. "Now use Thunder!"

Zap blasted all three of the men with a bolt of electricity. Two had been stunned, but Stanek was still moving. He grabbed the case of hard drives and then his boots gave a kind of 'klunk' sound, as wheels came out of the bottom of them and he sped off.

"Let's go! Quick!" cried Ariel, but Chazo held her back.

"We wont catch him now…" he muttered.

So, our heroes have come face to face with their worst enemy, Team Shadow. Those grunts were easy for our heroes to take down, but who knows who it will be next time, and how strong they will be…


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Torrent

Today we find Chazo outside the Pastoria pokemon centre. Clearing his mind of the last night's events he is now ready to enter the Semi Finals of the Pastoria Battling Tournament, and he is very excited. However, will our other hero, Ariel, be able to forget the events of the previous night so easily, or will she still be shaken?

"Ok! Today is the Semi finals, right?" Chazo asked his pokemon, who all punched the air, "And we're gonna win, right?" His pokemon nodded energetically. "Awsome! So it's a three on three match, and you lose if all your 'mon faint, so who wants to go up?"

Baburn, Florade and Feralfiend all jumped up and down, showing that they wanted to battle.

"Ok, you three, do your best! Everyone, return!" chuckled Chazo as all his pokemon went back inside their pokeballs.

Then Ariel stepped outside the pokemon centre.

"Oh, hi Chazo!" said Ariel, in a shaky voice.

"Are you ok…" asked Chazo, concernedly.

"Yeah," said Ariel clearly, "just a bit jumpy y'know?"

"Yeah…but it's ok, you did tell officer Jenny about it didn't ya?"

"Yeah I did…"

"Then the police force know, so chill out…anyway, got any advice for me?"

"Um…actually yes…"

"Huh? What is it?"  
"Just keep your eyes open…"

"Er…ok…?" mumbled Chazo confusedly, "Well let's go…"

Ariel's advice confused Chazo all the way to the stadium, and not until he go the to the waiting rooms did he understand. In front of him was his rival, Jack.

"Oh, hey there…" said Jack coolly.

"Uh, yeah hi, long time, no see…"

"Hey, why do you look so surprised?" asked Jack.

"Well I didn't know you were here," admitted Chazo.

"Huh, why not," asked Jack, "didn't you check the message boards showing all the opponents in this competition?"

"Oh…I must of forgo-" began Chazo.

"Hmph…so you didn't even check out you're opponents…how stupidly naïve.." Jack said as he walked away past Chazo.

"Shut up! You-"

"What are you shouting about?" asked Ariel, who'd just arrived.

"Him! Jack and his big talk just like…just like you said…hey the advice you gave me, you knew he was here!" yelled Chazo.

"I heard a rumour, now shut up!" hissed Ariel, "And I just found out who your opponent is for the Semi Finals."

"Who?" asked Chazo.

"A guy called Claw Master…" she told him.

"Oh…" said Chazo looking worried.

"What's wrong, did you want to be up against Jack?" asked Ariel.

"WHAT! Jack's a Semi Finalist?!" yelled Chazo.

"Yeah, why else would he be here?" asked Ariel.

"To watch me of course!" replied Chazo, as though this should have been obvious.

"Why would he want to watch you? You suck," teased Ariel.

"Gahhh! Shut up!"

Then a speaker on the wall announced that Chazo's match was about to begin.

As he ran off, Ariel stopped him.

"Hey Chazo," she said, then she began to shout, "You don't suck, so win this and go into the championships then kick Jack's butt, ok?!"

"Count on it," grinned Chazo as he dashed off.


	4. Chapter 4: Claws and Roses

After our heroes ran into Chazo's long time rival, Jack, the Torrent Commander, Chazo's fiery spirit was dampened, but soon blazed again after some encouragement from Ariel. Now our hero steps into the battlefield to fight the mysterious Claw King.

Chazo stood his ground. Across the stadium facing him was masked boy of 16. The other boy's mask had a scratch mark down the middle. This must be why he's called the Claw King, thought Chazo, because of his mask…there's nothing to fear…

"Go Feralfiend!" shouted Chazo as he threw a pokeball into the air. His Weavile sprang from within it and growled menacingly. Chazo caught the pokeball again and put it back in his pocket.

Then the other boy threw a pokeball…and from within came a Croconaw, which snapped it's jaws loudly.

"Croconaw, use Slash," grunted the Claw King.

The Croconaw ran at Feralfiend and swiped at her neck. She dodged and flew upwards but the blow caught her foot and she hit the ground hard.

"Now Croconaw, no mercy! Use Dragon Claw!" shouted the Claw King, and Croconaw jumped on Feralfiend and hit her with flame-covered claws.

"And Feralfiend is unable to battle!" shouted the Referee.

"Feralfiend return!"

Oh no, thought Chazo, that thing is strong. Who do I use now? Florade has a type advantage, but Baburn is stronger…

"Go Baburn!"

Baburn the Infernape appeared on the field and the flame on its head crackled.

"Baburn, use all your speed! Close Combat!"

Baburn ran full pelt at Croconaw, the disappeared in a whirl of dust! Then a flash of colour appeared in front of Croconaw and it flew backwards and smashed into the stadium wall, leaving a huge crater.

"Croconaw is unable to battle," said the referee.

"Ha! You see, 'Claw King', Close Combat is an extremely fast and powerful attack that leaves the attacked vulnerable to attack while the move is in progress. But Baburn and me perfected it so that we can do it fast enough to leave no possible opening for an attack. It's a 'sudden death' move if you like," explained Chazo.

"Hmm…go Purugly!" grunted Claw King.

The huge beefy cat pokemon appeared in a blast of white light.

"A normal type, huh?" considered Chazo, "Watch 'n' learn! Close Combat!"

"Purugly, Iron Tail!"

But Baburn was too fast and Purugly too was smashed into the wall.

"Purugly is unable to battle!" stated the Referee.

"Hmm…time to show you my 'sudden death' pokemon!" yelled Claw King, "Zangoose, obliterate him!"

"Zangoose…Baburn be careful!" warned Chazo.

"No amount of carefulness will help you now! Zangoose use Quick Attack then Close Combat!"

An explosion of energy sent Zangoose flying forward toward Baburn. Even Baburn's formidable speed was no help here, and Zangoose's Quick Attack struck, and was followed immeadiately with a Close Combat attack that send Baburn flying into the wall at Chazo's end of the field, where it connected with the wall with a horrible crunching noise.

Chazo ran up to the crater in the wall and checked Baburn's pulse.

"Are you ok buddy?" he asked quietly.

"Ba…burn…" groaned Baburn, but it did give Chazo the thumbs up.

"Ok, return!" said Chazo, and Baburn disappeared.

"Baburn is unable to battle, final match will now begin!" shouted the Referee.

"Ok, it's up to you, Florade!!!" yelled Chazo, and his Roserade burst from the pokeball. Roserade was the most inexperienced of Chazo's pokemon, and was a little scared of battles. "It's ok, Florade, if you want me to forfeit the battle I will," whispered Chazo.

"ROSERADE!" cried Florade defiantly and she stepping onto the battlefield.

"That's the spirit," yelled Chazo, "let's go! Use Energy Ball!"

Florade put it's hands near each other and began to form a ball of turquoise light, then it fired it.

"Zangoose, Detect!"

Zangoose's eyes glow blue and it dodged the Energy Ball.

"Same move Florade!"

"You too Zangoose!"

Once again Florade fired the ball of energy and once again Zangoose dodged with Detect.

"Now, use Sunny Day!"

"Detect!"

"Ha! Sunny Day isn't an offensive move!" laughed Chazo.

"Wah!!!" yelled Claw King.

"Now, full power Weather Ball Florade!"

"NO! DETECT NOW ZANGOOSE!!!" yelled Claw King in panic.

"Nope, sorry, you've used Detect too many times, just watch!" said Chazo.

Like Chazo had said Zangoose's eyes glowed blue, but then went red again. Then the Weather Ball, orange and fiery because of the bright sunlight summoned by Sunny Day, struck Zangoose knocking it out.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, so Chazo from Littleroot Town in Hoenn is the winner!" said the Referee.

Chazo punched the air, and then he saw Jack's blonde hair and blue eyes in the crowd. Chazo's green eyes and Jack's blue ones met, and Jack could've sworn that flames leapt in Chazo's eyes as they gave him a questioning look. Jack nodded.

So, thought Chazo, Jack got through too. At least the Finals will be interesting…


	5. Chapter 5: Cool as Water, Hot as Fire

After a decisive win against the Claw King in his Semi Finals battle Chazo now finds himself in a battle against his rival Jack. The battle is set to take place later this day and Chazo is already feeling nervous. Will Ariel help him be confident again, or will his battle with Jack be a traumatic and unwanted experience for Chazo?

"What do you think'll happen?" asked Chazo for the eighth time.

"Dunno," replied Ariel, again.

"No way! You mean you don't have any guesses at all as to what might happen?" Chazo muttered, "That sucks…"

"Anyway," said Ariel as their pancakes arrived (they were at a café), "which pokemon are you going to use against Jack?"

"Well," replied Chazo in a muffled voice, as he stuffed four of his ten pancakes into his mouth at once, "Baburn for sure, and maybe Feralfiend, she was really good in the preliminaries."

"Ok, you've worked out two, but it's a three on three," pondered Ariel as she slowly, and sensibly, ate a quarter of her first pancake, "I would use Stormstomp if I were you."

"Why?" asked Chazo, as he swallowed and moved his knife and fork back towards his plate.

"Well, we know that last time we met Jack he had a Nidoking and a Metang, so a bulky 'mon like Stormstomp will be a good counter to big pokemon like that. And also we know that Jack has an Empoleon right?"

"Yeah, Bubblebeak…" replied Chazo.

"Well Bubblebeak's water attacks will do nothing against Stormpstomp, but Stormstomps Earthquake'll hurt a lot."

"Ok…oh yeah!" Chazo clapped his hand to his forehead. "I nearly forgot, my last three pancakes," he sent out Baburn, Florade and Feralfiend, "are for these guys, you all did great!"

"It's time," said Ariel, giving Chazo a little push, "I'll be cheering you, so, you idiot, try to win!"

Chazo walked out onto the stadium and saw Ariel's brown haired head bobbing towards her seat in the stands. Then he saw Jack.

"So," said the commentator, "now begins the final match! Chazo from Littleroot Town VS Jack from Pallet Town! BEGIN!"

"Go, Ionsteel." said Jack coolly as he threw an ultra ball high into the air and sent out…his Metagross?!

"So, you evolved it?" asked Chazo.

"Uh huh, and it's strength has improved." Jack replied.

"Ok, go Stormstomp!" yelled Chazo.

"Hey, look at little Mudkip now…" commented Jack, with the same coolness in his voice.

"Ionsteel, use Bullet Punch."

"Stormstomp, use Earthquake!"

As Ionsteel headed for Stormstomp, but then a quake hit the metal creature and it flew backwards!

"Now Stormstomp, another Earthquake!"

"Ionsteel, use Magnet Rise."

As the quake rolled along the ground toward Ionsteel, it levitated using bolts of electricity and avoided the attack.

"Quickly, use Surf!"

"Ionsteel use Meteor Mash."

Even as a huge wave built up behind Stormstomp, Ionsteel began to spin round very fast and then yellow light and stars of multi-coloured energy surrounded it. Ionsteel flew at the wave and cleaved it in two then flew downward and smashed into Stormstomp.

"No! Ok, keep calm…it attacks by spinning, so if I can prevent it doing that I'll win. But how do I stop its momentum. That's it! Stormstomp, use Ice Beam!"

Stormstomp shot a blue ray of cold at Ionsteel who was stopped in it's tracks at the Ice Beam struck it and started to spin with Ionsteel's body causing its entire body to freeze solid. Ionstell fell and hit the ground.

"Now you can't float! Stormstomp use Earthquake!" yelled Chazo, and the quake from Stormstomp hit, knocking out Ionsteel.

"Ionsteel is unable to battle!" announced the Referee.

"Go, Daichi." Said Jack softly, as he threw a pokeball, which had inside it…a Gallade.

"Wow…I had no idea Jack had a Gallade…" said Chazo in awe.

"Daichi, finish it in one blow, Leaf Blade."

Daichi ran at Stormstomp and hit it with its arms, the blades of which had become lengthened and bright green. Stormstomp fell and did not move.

"Stormstomp is unable to battle!" shouted the Referee.

"Ok, then my next choice is you Feralfiend!"

Feralfiend appeared and charged straight at Daichi.

"Feralfiend! I didn't say go!" yelled Chazo.

Feralfiend charged and used Night Slash, which was met by Daichi's Night Slash. They were of even power. Then Feral fiend used Ice Punch and blue energy enveloped it's hands as it struck Daichi. Daichi flew backward and hit the wall, causing it to be swallowed by a cloud of dust. Feralfiend began to walk away looking confident, but then Daichi charged out of the dust and used Close Combat knocking Feralfiend into the air and smashing into the ceiling of the Stadium.

"And that is that." said Jack.

Then out of nowhere a very battered Feralfiend launched itself from the ceiling and put both it's hands together pointing downwards like it was diving from a diving board. Then white streaks of energy burst from its hands as it crashed into Daichi with a devastatingly powerful Ariel Ace.

When the dust cleared Daichi and Feralfiend were both on their feet, but after a few seconds both collapsed.

"Both Daichi and Feralfiend are unable to battle! The final match will now begin!" yelled the Referee.

"Well," said Chazo and Jack together, "for my last pokemon I choose you-"

"BUBBLEBEAK!" yelled Jack.

"BABURN!" yelled Chazo.

Baburn the Infernape and Bubblebeak the Empoleon stared eachother down. They were rivals as much as Chazo and Jack were.

"Baburn, Close Combat!"

"Bubblebeak, Drill Peck!"

Baburn and Bubblebeak disappeared in clouds of dust and then reappeared in midair. One spinning, one punching they met and as the clashed an almighty explosion filled the stands. The spectators coughed and wheezed, but Baburn and Bubblebeak didn't even falter.

"Baburn, Flare Blitz!"

"Bubblebeak, Surf."

Bubblebeak wrapped itself in the tidal wave it had summoned and shot at Baburn, who had cloaked himself in red-hot flames and was flying through the air like a blazing torpedo. Once again the attacks caused an explosion, but this time Baburn was blasted upwards and was almost immediately hit by a Flash Cannon from Bubblebeak. As Baburn fell, temporarily blinded by the Flash Cannon, Bubblebeak strode through the flames and knocked Baburn to the floor as it tried to stand. Then it unleashed its Brine attack, and, once the salty water reached Baburn's wounds, he fell. The match was over.


End file.
